¿¡Tutores de unos vampiros!
by AzusaDraquilum
Summary: (Crossover entre S.A y Diabolik Lovers) Advertencia: Yaoi. El Special A Tambien conocido como el S.A es un grupo de elites conformados por los mejores 7 estudiantes,Un dia una carta le llega a los chicos de este grupo con el contenido de que seran tutores por 2 meses en una escuela nocturna,especificamente en una mansión, se encargaran de 6 hermanos que les traeran muchas sorpresas


Academia Hakusen.

Hakusenkan (o Academia Privada Hakusen) es la mejor escuela de la prefectura. Las clases son separadas d basado en grados, siendo la clase A la más alta de todas con los mejores estudiantes. Los sietes mejores dentro de la clase A, del primer al tecer año, que se conocen como la clase A, o SA (Special A) son muy respetados y admirados por los alumnos del intituto, ellos se reunen en un tipo de invernadero y con animales traidos por Ryuu (el ultimo miembro)

-Oigan chicos, miren esto-Dijo Akira, una de los miembros del SA con el 6to lugar.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Tadashi, 5to de la Academia sentado junto a cinco personas más.

-Es una carta para ustedes chicos-Respondio Akira.

Los chicos se miran confusos, mientras que Kei miraba la carta.

-¿Una Academia Nocturna?- Se pregunto Kei, El 1er lugar del SA mirando la carta.

-Ah, he escuchado de esa Academia, escuche que hay estudian hijos de estrellas y celebridades-Dijo Ryuu el 7mo miembro siendo rodeado por los Gemelos Jun (el 3er lugar) y Megumi (4to lugar).

-Quieren que partamos esta noche-Dijo Jun leyendo la Carta.

-Pero, ¿Por qué a nosotros?-Se pregunto Tadashi con un pastel en la boca.

-Aquí dice que fuimos elegidos para aprender experiencias nuevas-Leía Kei hasta el final de la carta.

-A mi me parece interesante-Dijo feliz Tadashi- ¿Qué piensan ustedes chicos? –Les pregunta a los demas mientras que ellos asienten.

-Entonces partimos estas noche-Observo Jun sonriendo mientras que los demas asienten.

-Nosotras nos encargamos del transporte, ¿Verdad Megumi,Hikari?-Miraba a las dos chicas mientras que ellas asentian.

-Claro!-decia Hikari la perteneciente al 2do lugar del SA y eterna rival de Kei.

-Si, Gracias…se Lo encargamos a ustedes-Dijo Ryuu por finalizado.

Esa misma noche…

-¿Es aquí?-Preguntó Kei observando la mansión donde dijieron que se hospedarian- Se nota que vive alguien aquí-Dijo viendo las ventanas.

-Toquemos a ver si nos abren-se adelanto Tadashi para tocar la puerta-Hola, Hay alguien aquí?-Grito Tadashi mientras la puerta se abria sola-Que raro…

-De seguro que es automatica-observo Jun atrás de Ryuu-¿Entramos?-Pregunto.

Los chicos entraron con su equipaje a la masión, observando el alrededor mientras estaban juntos hasta que Ryuu noto a alguien en el sofa.

-Oigan miren, Hay alguien ahí-Señalo Ryuu al sofa.

Los chicos se acercaron… Era un chico Pelirrojo y tenia los ojos cerrados parecia estar durmiendo pero su piel era muy… ¿Palida?.

-N-no parece que respira..¿Estara bien?-Pregunto Jun asustado.

-Voy a revisar-Dijo Ryuu dejando su equipaje y revisanso su pulso-Su corazon..no esta latiendo!-Exaltado Ryuu saco su celular- Voy a llamar a una ambulan-Ryuu fue jalado hacia el sofa.

-Oigan son muy ruidosos-Dijo el chico teniendo a Ryuu debajo de el y acorralandolo-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto.

-Nosotros somos los estudiantes de la Academia Hakusen-Decia Ryuu mientras intentaba zafarse del pelirojo.

-Ah! Los chicos del SA-Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofa y Ryuu iba con los demas-Oigan! Ya llegaron los del SA-Grito el pelirojo.

-Que irrespetuoso eres Ayato, no tienes porque gritar-dijo un chico con lentes apareciencdo atrás de Kei, pero este solo se limito a observar.

-Callate,Reiji-Dijo Ayato.

-¿Ellos son?-Pregunto un chico de cabellos morados mientras abrazaba a un oso de peluche-Teddy,ellos seran los nuevos residentes,hay que tratarlos bien, ¿Verdad Teddy?-Dijo sonriendo.

-Parecen Sabrosos-Dijo un peli-naranja lamiendo la milla de Jun mientras que este se sobresaltaba y se ocultaba atrás de Ryuu-mmm…un chico timido…

-¿C-Cuando llegaste?-Pregunto Jun Asustado.

-Kanato,Raito dejen de molestar a los invitados-dijo Reiji acomodandose los lentes mientras que ellos solo se juntaban con Ayato.

-Escuchenme bien, desde ahora me tendran que llamar "ore-sama"-Dijo Ayato.

-He, Ore-sama no me hagas reir-decia una voz.

-Jodete Subaru, Sal de ahí!-Grito Ayato mientras miraba a los lados.

-Aquí-dijo un chico peli-blanco en una esquina-Ellos son los que me han despertado.

-¿Cómo entraste?-pregunto Tadashi

-¡Respondan mi pregunta!-dijo golpeando la pared haciendole un hueco y haciendo sobresaltar a Tadashi y a Jun mientras que Kei y Ryuu solo observaban.

-¿Alguien sabia que los invitados llegaban hoy?-pregunto Reiji cabreado-¿Al menos a alguien le habian dicho algo?-pregunto.

-¿Shuu,Sabes algo?-pregunto Ayato viendo al sofa donde habia un chico acostado con audifonos.

-Si.. Una carta llego temprano diciendo en ella que llegaban hoy-Shuu contesto aun con los ojos cerrados-Ellos sera nuestros tutores en algunas clases.

-Esperen, A nosotros solos nos dijieron que nos hospedariamos aquí 2 meses-dijo hablando por fin Kei- Nunca nos dijieron nada de ser tutores.

Los otros solo asienten.

-Pues que poca informacion le dieron-dijo Ayato.

-Ya que esto esta arreglado,por favor, permitanos presentarnos, el chico acostado de ahí es Shuu el primer hijo de la familia, Mi nombre es Reiji y soy el segundo hijo-continuo Reiji.

-El tercer hijo, Ayato.

-Gusto en conocerlos, ``Tutores''-Ayato Sonreia.

-El cuarto hijo, Kanato-señalo al pelimorado.

-Quiero que me dejen probarlos-Sonrie abrazando mas a su peluche Teddy.

-El quinto hijo, Raito.

-Gusto, Bitches-san-Dijo observando a Jun mientras el se escondia detrás de Ryuu.

-El el ultimo hijo,Subaru-

-…..-Este solo se limito a verlos.

-Entonces, Nos presentaremos:Mi nombre es Kei Takishima, soy el Primero en el Raking del S.A-Decia Kei aun serio.

-Con que el hijo de los Takishima-susurro Reiji.

-M-Mi nombre es Jun Yamamoto y Soy el Tercero en el Raking del S.A-dijo detrás de Ryuu.

-Hee~ Con que eres un genio a pesar de tu apariencia-dijo Kanato.

-Mi nombre es Karino Tadashi, Soy el Quinto en el Raking del S.A,Gusto en conocerlos-dijo sonreindo Tadashi mientras Raito solo se limito a soltar una risilla.

-Mi nombre es Tsuji Ryuu, Soy El Septimo y Ultimo Lugar en el Raking del S.A-Dijo mientras miraba a Jun.

Los Sakamakis observaron a los cuatros chicos, con algo de indiferencia pero Kanato,Raito y Ayato los miran sonriendo mientras que ellos permanecen iguales.

Reiji suspira y por fin habla:-Los llevare a sus habitaciones, por favor siganme-dijo empezando a caminar.

Los demas lo siguen excepto Shuu que se queda en el sofa durmiendo no sin antes darle una miradita a Jun y soltar una risa.

-¿Me dejaras probarte de nuevo pequeñin?-Pregunto sonriendo Raito mientras miraba a Jun, pero Ryuu se interpone.

-No te acerques a Jun-dijo mirandolo enfadado.

-Ryuu…-Kei se limito a observar a Ryuu mientras que el solo lo miro y siguio caminando con Jun.

-¿Todos ustedes viven aquí solos?-Pregunto Tadashi

-Asi es, nosotros 6 vivimos aquí-respondio Reiji.

-Si… Aunque de diferentes madre-Se adelanto Ayato.

Reiji se paro enfrente de una puerta abriendola mostrando una habitacion de color verde.

-Esta es tu habitacion Tsuji-Observo a Ryuu y el asintio.

-Puedes quedarte-dijo Raito.

-No, me quedare hasta llegar a la habitacion de Jun-Dijo llevandose a Jun mientras que Raito solo chasqueaba la lengua.

-Aquí esta la habitacion de Karino-abrio la puerta Reiji mostrando una habitacion de color café.

-¡Yo me quedo!-Dijo acostandose en la cama y estirandose.

-La cena sera en 1 hora, por favor se puntual-dijo Reiji marchandose.

-¡Si!-asintio Tadashi mientras que cerraba la puerta .

Kei,Jun y Ryuu solo suspiraron y se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Esta es la habitacion de Yamamoto-señalo una puerta para que Jun la abra y enseñarle una habitacion de color crema.

-G-Gracias-agradecio Jun entrando a la habitacion.

-Entonces, me voy a mi habitaion Jun, cuidate-dijo Ryuu observando al menor mientras que el asentia y cerraba la puerta mientras que Ryuu se marchaba.

Reiji cruzo dos puertas y abrio la ultima.

-Y esta es la de usted Takishima-enseñandole una habitaion de un color azul que parecia diamante, Kei solo se limito a pasar y a cerrar la puerta.

-Ese chico no me agrada-decia Ayato.

-Anda, Solo hay que acostumbranos, ¿o no?-dijo Raito.

-El podria ser un buen juguete-susurro Reiji para salir de ahí.

-Comedor-

Los Sakamakis estaban reunidos en la mesa esperando a sus ``Tutores''.

-¡Llegan Tarde!, ¿Acason creen que no muero de hambre?-Dijo Ayato enojado.

-Lo siento, Lo siento-dijo Tadashi llegando con los otros cambiados con unos trajes de noche.

-¿A que viene esa ropa?-pregunto Raito silvando.

-Tenemos una reunion despues de esta cena con los profesores-dijo Kei para sentarse mientras los otros tambien se sentaban.

-Are,¿Dónde esta Yamamoto?-pregunto Kanato.

-Dijo que no bajara, ni ira a la reunion le dio mucho sueño asi que se acosto temprano-Respondia Tadashi.

-Ya veo~-sonreia Raito mientras que Ryuu lo observaba con odio.

Despues de la cena, Los chicos se fueron dejando a los Sakamakis en la mansión.

-¿El más joven se ha quedado verdado?-pregunto Raito.

-Raito, no vayas a hacer una locura-le observo Reiji.

-Demasiado tarde, Ya se fue-Dijo Ayato observando como Raito se iba silvando.

-Yo tambien me voy, queremos conocer a ese chico, ¿Verdad Teddy?-dijo Kanato subiendo las escaleras.

-Cuarto de Jun-

-Bitch, Despierta~-movia Raito a Jun mientras el despertaba.

-¿Ry…Ryuu..nii?-Se pregunto Jun soñoliento mientras se levantaba frotandose los ojos hasta que vio a Raito-¿¡T..Tu?!-Sorprendido retrocedio inconcientemente.

-Nee~ hueles bien-dijo Raito acercadnose a el-¿Qué tipo de sangre eres?

-Espera, ¿Para que quieres saberlo?-Retrocedia con miedo Jun hasta que se topa con la pared.

-Eres muy malo, Parece que tendre que adivinarlo yo mismo-Raito solo sonrió para acercarse a Jun sujetandole el menton para levantar su cabeza e dejar en vista su cuello y acercar su boca a su cuello.

-¿Qu..Que?-Forcejeaba Jun pero Raito no lo soltaba para despues clavar sus colmillos en el, Jun solo solto un quejido de dolor-Qu…Que..S..Sueltame!-dijo luchando.

-¡Jun!-Grito Ryuu entrando a la habitacion para ver la escena y golpea a Raito-Que bueno que bueno que vine a ver como estabas-decia Ryuu para mirar a Jun pero voltear a ver a Raito y volver a golpearlo pero es detenido por Kei.

-Seras suspendido de la Academia si se enteran de esto,Comprendo como te sientes…Pero por favor ten prudencia-dijo Kei mirando a Ryuu friamente mientras que Ryuu solo lo mirada sin ninguna expresion para despues parar.

-Eso si que dolio-dijo limpiandose Raito y lamiendo la sangre que estaba alrededor de su boca.

-E..El me succionó la sangre-decia Jun asustado.

-Eso es impo..-Kei fue interrumpido.

-Claro que es posible-interrumpio Reiji mientras que los Sakamakis ya estaban reunidos en la habitacion de Jun.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-preguntó Kei.

-Y pensar que no iban a descubrirlo si no fuera por Raito-Habló Ayato.

-Los vampiros solo existen en los cuentos de hadas-decia Ryuu enojado-¡Eso es absolutamente imposible!

-¿Quieres pruebas~?-sonreia Kanato-¿Qué tal si le enseñamos Teddy?.

Los Sakamakis miraban a los ``Tutores'', Algunos sonreian mostrando sus colmillos, mientras que los demas despues de eso solo vieron negro, Solos…. Piensan en que se han metido al haber entrado a la mansion Sakamaki tambien conocida como la ``Mansión Encantada''.


End file.
